1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a laminating apparatus and a laminating method capable of laminating an adhesive film onto a cover window for protecting a display module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses are configured to display a video signal, and include, for example, a television, a computer monitor, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a smart device, and the like, and also include any apparatus that displays a video signal that is input from the outside.
High definition flat plate-type display modules/display apparatuses, such as an organic light-emitting display panel, a liquid crystal display panel, a plasma display panel, and an electrophoretic display panel, are used.
Screens of the display apparatuses are typically exposed to the outside. In particular, a display apparatus having a touch function may be easily scratched or damaged by impact because a screen thereof has to be touched using a finger or a pen. Accordingly, to solve such a problem, a cover window (window cover) for protecting a screen of a display apparatus is attached to the display apparatus.
Although the cover window is positioned on the outermost side of the screen, there has recently been a problem that an appearance defect, such as a mark generated due to the pressing of a pen or a scratch, occurs in the cover window.